Stellarborne
The Stellarborne are a species of space-dwelling explorers who live on expansive, disc-shaped city ships, known as Exodus Engines, which also double as research vessels. Stellarborne are known for their curiosity, and are mostly peaceful unless provoked. Stellarborne are also characterized by their Lightwells, which acts as a source for their mysterious powers. Appearance And Biology Stellarborne are small, humanoid creatures, no more than 4'5'' (~140 cm) tall, with smooth, leathery skin in different shades of blue and purple. They have a pair of large, beady eyes, and a gemstone known as a Lightwell embedded in their forehead. The Lightwell is most commonly the same shade as their irises. Most Stellarborne have a slim physique, but their shrewd build contains a deceptively strong muscular structure as well as a nearly indestructible skeleton underneath their skin. Photosynthesis Due to the nature of their living conditions being deep space, all Stellarborne have evolved the ability to photosynthesize through their skin. This naturally made their lungs and intestines obsolete, yet the remains of a fully functional digestive system still exists inside them. Every skin cell contains a high count of an organelle simmilar to chloroplast, which allows Stellarborne to absorb light and feed it directly to their Lightwell through a complex network of nerves. Due to the way Stellarborne naturally evolved away from the need to ingest food or breathe air, they also discarded their need to sleep over time. Though sleeping does provide an efficient way of preserving energy over long periods of time, it is by no means necessary and Stellarborne only grow physically or mentally tired if their enery supply reaches critical levels or they are badly wounded. Lightwell The Lightwell is a high-density, organic covalent crystal which has the unique property of being able to store large ammounts of energy. The molecular structure of a Lightwell is only found naturally in one place, embedded into the forehead of Stellarborne. Though the Lightwell might seem like a mineral, it is actually comprised of solidified organic tissue with an extremely high pressure tolerance. The Lightwell is also connected to a Stellarborne's central nervous system, acting as a rechargeable battery for all of the body's energy needs. The Lightwell recieves energy from the light absorbed by the body's skin, and can store enough energy to supply all core bodily functions for around three days without needing to recharge. Willpower The Lightwell is directly connected to the Stellarborne brain through a thick nerve stem, which gives it the unique property of expelling pure energy directly from the gem itself with the help of the Stellarborne's thoughts. This energy can take the form of anything the Stellarborne wishes. Focused through the Lightwell like a lens, the energy stored within is transformed into an invisible mass which can interract with Dark Matter, changing the particle's physical properties into a solid, liquid, gas or plasma. By shaping this energy with their thoughts, any Stellarborne with sufficient focus can exact their will upon their environment in any way they choose. The Stellarborne named this mysterious phenomena Willpower. Examples of uses of Willpower are as follows: Psychokinesis By using Willpower to influence physical space, Stellarborne are able to remotely manipulate distant objects. This is most commonly used to lift items, remotely operate machinery or handle dangerous matter. Levitation And Flight The most important ability a Stellarborne can learn is the ability to levitate themselves off the ground. This is an extension of psychokinesis and works by manipulating the user instead of remote items, but slowy became a discipline of its own. For Stellarborne, levitation and flight is just as important as walking, due to the nature of their natural environment. Conversion Also known by its more advanced name, Matter/Energy Conversion or Dark Matter Conversion. When a Dark Matter particle becomes physical, it can take on any of the four states of matter. Solid, liquid, gas or plasma. Though the Dark Matter particle does not inherently have any physical properties outside of expelling heat, this ability can be used for a variety of purposes. Solid Dark Matter can be used to create hard surfaces, gas can fill containers and plasma is used for more destructive purposes like ignition, demolition and even combat. Though conversion may seem like magic, Dark Matter's physical form is still subject to the laws of physics. Overdrive The rarest ability is often considered the most anomalous. Overdrive is a phenomenon where a Stellarborne briefly gains the ability to absorb energy into their Lightwell far beyond its capacity. This ability is extremely rare, and is only recorded in a select few over the course of Stellarborne history. The results of overdrive vary with each individual, each one seemingly reacting to the effects differently. Currently known Stellarborne who posess the Overdrive ability is the Protectorate Commander Sunray, As well as most members of the Vigilance. The telltale sign of a Stellarborne who is experiencing overdrive is a prismatic flame coating their Lightwell. This is due to the immense energy stored within seeping through the gem and igniting Dark Matter around it. Stellarborne are adviced to keep their distance, as the results of overdrive could be dangerous and potentially catastrophic. Society Stellarborne consider themselves peacful explorers by nature. They seek to experience their universe and expand their knowledge through research and understanding, and has built most of their society around these ideals. They are also avid collectors of Scrolls, which they claim is the reason they left their homeworld behind in the first place. In the present, Stellarborne avoid conflict whenever possible, and prefer a diplomatic solution to their problems. Despite this, their history is marred with violence, tragedy and power struggles, including a civil war which destroyed most of their historical records. Politics Their ruling system consists of a central monarchical figure, the Elyon, surrounded by a council of Elders which acts as their advisors. The Elyon is elected from a genetically engineered bloodline with enhanced lifespans, but any citizen can be elected as an Elder by process of voting. The 8 most popular candidates enter the Elder council, which is up for re-election once every cycle. The Elyon has been the central figure for Stellarborne rule since the cities' conception, and usually have the final say in all matters pertaining to official government organs. The Elders' jobs are to convey the people's wishes to the Elyon so that they can make an informed decision. All Elyons are required to go through extensive education from birth before qualifying for their position, where they will learn complex political knowledge and develop empathy toward their people. Though this process has worked for the most part, it has not stopped some individuals from making the wrong decisions in the past. Codex A constitutional moral code employed by the Stellarborne cities in an attempt to maintain order. The Codex contains the moral standards in which the Stellarborne hold themselves to, but isn't a law in and of itself. Stellarborne society is quite lenient on capital punishment, prefering instead to employ social justice if crimes are committed. The Codex is implied to be more simmilar to guidelines rather than rules. Breaking with the Codex will usually result in being shunned from society, or if the crime is severe enough, being arrested by the Peacekeepers and either imprisoned for an amount of time or exiled from the city entirely. Factions And Organizations Stellarborne organizations can be broken into two categories. Government sanctioned organizations and privately overseen organizations called the Private Sector. Though Stellarborne Exodus Engines are research vessels first and foremost, most of them needed to change over time to accomodate for them becoming the homes for their species and not solely for work and industry. The Private Sector may be run under the jurisdiction of private individuals, but are still subject to following the Codex, as well as maintaining an open channel with officials about their ongoing activities. The Protectorate The front line of defence against external and internal threats on all Exodus Engines organize themselves under the Protectorate banner. Several departments, called orders, exist within the Protectorate, each one specialized within certain fields. On Ark, the Protectorate reside inside a massive construct known as the Barrel due to its shape, which acts as their training grounds and headquarters, as well as a mobile fortress which can be detached from the city. The Protectorate is helmed by the stoic Commander Sunray. There are four official orders under the Protectorate, as well as a fifth hidden shadow order. These orders are: * Scouts: these nimble and quick explorers usually spearhead exploration missions to uncharted worlds and are highly trained in survival and speed, but often lack the strength and combat prowess of their peers. * Lightguard: the Stellarborne's first line of defence. Lightguards act as the primary force for the Protectorate, and their job is to ensure the survival of the cities at all costs. Lightguard are highly skilled in cmobat and tactics, and are characterized by their shimmering silver armor. * Peacekeepers: '''this order operates exclusively within the cities to maintain peace and order. Becoming a peackeeper is an extremely arduous task, which ensures only the most devoted individuals are allowed in. Peackeepers never carry arms inside the city, and can act as an extension of the Lightguard should they need reinforcements. * '''The Vigilance: a small group reserved only for the nine most prestigious members of the Protectorate. To become a member of the Vigilance, an invitation from the commander themselves is necessary, and only individuals with extraordinary strength or potential are offered to join. * The Hidden: a shadow order who only answers to the Elyon herself. Public knowledge of this order is forbidden, and the Hidden exists as a final line of defence for the Elyon themselves, as well as a covert intelligence operation. For further reading, see: The Protectorate Academica The descendants of the scientists and researchers who first set out among the stars eventually coalesced into the Academica. This organization is run by the Scholar Chamber, a selection of the 12 brightest minds within an Exodus Engine. These 12 individuals all represent the 4 disciplines within Academica, 3 Scholars from each discipline. The Academica disciplines are as follows: * Wordsmiths: masters of linguistics, deciphering and communication. This discipline is tasked with translating, chronicling and archiving information within thier massive libraries. * Magisters: works with unlucking the secrets of the Stellarborne mind in order to draw out its true potential. Magisters are mostly known for their extensive research within the limits of Willpower. * Unravellers: surround themselves with the world of the physical, and attempts to discover the inner workings of their reality. They are experts on physics and matter, and often accompany Scouts on expeditions to study the ecosystems. * Necronauts: focus on the sciences of the mortal coil, striving to uncover the limits of the body and understanding its every function. They are pioneers in the medical field, yet their work are often looked at as morbid and stained with moral ambiguity. For further reading, see: Academica The Elyon Bloodline During the Ascension Age, a select few individuals were picked out to undergo extensive genetic modifications to extend their lifespan. This modification was made only to these specific people in order to maintain population numbers, otherwise the cities risked an overpopulation crisis in only a few hundred years. These individuals would become the Elyons, engineered to be faithful leaders for their people and to guide them through the stars. It was only in recent history that the bloodline became embroiled in several controversies, leading to the diminshing of most Elyon families. In the present, only one Elyon is left. The Oracles Below the Telstar, in an ancient, dilapidated temple, resids a cult-like group of people known as Oracles. These bordeline fanatical dogmatists believe themselves able to communicate with the Tellstar, and claim to derive prophesies from its whispers. Though their practices may seem strange to outsiders, the cult also accepts stray orphans and raises them to become upstandin members of society when no one else takes on that responsibility. Childen raised by Oracles often brings with them an unfavorable stigma, but are mostly accepted by society if they can prove their worth. Culture Nothing yet. History Nothing yet. The Planet Age (15 million to 500 000 PtA) Nothing Yet The Scroll (Ca. 500 000 PtA) Nothing yet. The Ideological War (480 000 PtA) Nothing yet. The Ascension Age (400 000 PtA) Nothing yet. The City Age (400 000 PtA to 0 AA) Nothing yet. The Reign of Reiq (370 000 to 270 000 PtA) Nothing yet. Scroll Crusades (Ca. 340 000 PtA Nothing yet. Great Famine (Ca. 310 000 PtA) Nothing yet. Haven's Demise (260 000 PtA) Nothing yet. The Reign of Aversis (6 000 PtA to 0 AA) Nothing yet. Voidfire Days (7 Days PtA to 0 AA) Nothing yet. The Stellarborne Era (0 to 230 000 AA) Nothing yet. Darkblight Plague (156 000 AA) Nothing yet. Ark Civil War (230 756 to 231 448 AA) Nothing yet. The Reign of Dravin (231 498 AA to Present) Nothing yet. Technology Cities In the aftermath of the Ideological War during the Planet Age, the faithful who followed the teachings of the Scroll decided to put into practice everything it had learned them, and began the project of constructing vast, disc-shaped ships to carry them through the cosmos. This project took centuries to complete, but once it was done, saw the birth of thousands of incredible technological marvels for the species, and the beginning of the Ascension Age. There were seven cities constructed: Ark, Elysium, Reach, Unity, Haven, Sanctuary and Bastion. Most of them had similar specifications, but were all later retooled to adapt to their needs, including shifting the focus away from research and industry to support daily life and recreational activities. Over time, most of the cities fell to ruin at the hands of the invading Revenant forces. Presently, only Ark remains as the last Exodus Engine still operating. For further reading, see: Stellarborne Cities Telstar At the core of every city lies its power source, the crystalized core of a pulsar. This Telstar essentially uses the same underlying principle as Lightwells, being able to absorb light and transform it into energy. Cities often landed into orbit around a star to refuel, though Telstars can go several cycles without needing a refill. The Telstar resides within an elecromagnetic gyroscope cage underneath the city's central structural tower. The electromagnetic field suspends it in place and shields the surrounding area from radiation, while also acting as a wireless transmitter to relay energy from the Telstar and into the city's power grid. The Telstar also houses a fabled particle known as the Master Particle, which is the main measurement of time for Stellarborne. The Master Particle rotates extremely slowly around its own axis, however the rotation is so consistent that it has become a universal constant. Stellarborne refer to one revolution of the Master Particle as one cycle, which is approximately one year. For further reading, see: Telstar Socket Slates A thin, obsidian slab which functions as an information storage device. Socket Slates are able to store text, burn images directly from the user's vision or record and play back audio. The slate itself does not contain any form of technology, but the material reacts to converted Dark Matter and are able to store high volumes of it in gas form in high resolutions. Socket Slates can also be inserted into compatible data systems or machines in order to transfer information or execute functions. For further reading, see: Socket Slates The Citadel The central structure of Stellarborne cities. The Citadel serves a multitude of functions. The spire houses the throne room as well as the central command where most of the Exodus Engine's core mechanisms are controlled from. The top also houses a hardlight forcefield projector, which is the origin point of the Ward. Lastly, the Citadel is capable of projecting light across the city, giving Stellarborne a source for energy during long journeys through dark space. The Citadel also houses the main energy relay station, allowing the central command to reroute energy across all of the city's main organs at will. The Citadel is a massive tower, stretching several kilometers above even the tallest building. It is supported by three legs which suspend the main lobby above the city foundation, and the legs curve underneath the tower to encase the Telstar gyroscope. Its thick base gives way to a thin, elegant structure higher up, culminating in a three-pronged, curved tip which houses the Ward projector. The Citadel tower can also be split into three individual spires which can separate slightly to make way for the Telstar Ray. For further reading, see: Citadel The Ward The city's main defence against bombardment is its bubble shield which archs across the entire disc. The Ward is one large energy field created by means of Dark Matter conversion, and feeds directly off of the Telstar power grid. Though the Citadel's projector isn't able to curve the forcefield on its own, the Ward is assisted by nine Pylons which rotate around the city's outer walls and shapes it with the help of gravity manipulation. When inside the Ward, its constant Dark Matter conversion gives the starfield outside a gentle purple hue. For further reading, see: Ward Pylons The highly complex machinery which houses a gravity attractor to shape the Ward. There are nine in total rotating gently outside an Exodus Engine's walls. Pylons need manual oversight for most of their operating time, meaning workers need to be on site to maintain its machinery. Pylons take the form of two mirrored four-sided star-shaped pyramids, split in the middle by a small gap which houses the facility's entrance and exhaust network. For further reading, see: Pylon Weaponry Though Stellarborne considers themselves peaceful, there are times where they are forced to take up arms. In such an event, the Protectorate has quite the armory. Most of the Stellarborne's history with weaponry stems from the Civil War during Elyon Tylo's reign, where mass production and a lack of documentation gave rise to several weapons manufacturers and their revolutionary weaponry. Since then, all but one weapons manufacturer was shut down and reconfigured to better purposes, and the government became strict about who would be allowed to bear arms. Boltcaster This deceptively simple glaive actually houses a synthetic Lightwell with the ability to fire off energy projectiles. The mechanism inside is operated by using psychokinesis to pull back a pin with negatively charged energy. When released, the pin will strike one end of the synthetic Lightwell, and like two opposite magnets, will fire off bolts of energy which ignites Dark Matter into plasma as it travels through space. The Boltcaster is the weapon of choice for the Lightguard, who revere its usefulness on close range as well as short to middle ranges. Gauss Cannon This weapon is a heavier variant of its brother, the Boltcaster. It houses the same underlying mechanism, except the Gauss Cannon has been retooled to fire off bigger, heavier bolts. The Gauss Cannon is also outfitted with two magnetically induced rails along the barrel, which will accelerate the projectiles to near light speeds. Due to this, its capability for close range combat is no longer a part of its description, but due to its heavier firing mechanism, its projectiles are able to cover a lot more distance. The Gauss Cannon therefore takes on the role of a rifle instead, and are given to units who prefer to keep their distance with a steady aim. Shellrazer Though the plans for this destructive monster has long since been destroyed, the weapon still lives on in a functional prototype carried by its creator, the exiled Septimus. The Shellrazer is a long, thick blade curved around a rotary grenade launcher. The weapon is extremely dangerous to use at close range, for both the recipent and the user, yet is contradicted by the heavy blade under the launcher barrel. The prototype is one of the few weapon designs still left over from the Civil War, and its design speaks volumes of the mentality at the time, giving a brief window into the time period. For further reading, see: Shellrazer Oobleck This substance normally takes the form of a thick, yellow liquid. When enough pressure is exerted upon it, the liquid grows solid and becomes close to indestructible. Only one vial of this unnatural, synthetic substance exists in the hands of the Wordsmith Vecs. Though not a weapon on its own, its unique properties allows it to be wielded with some creativity, which Vecs takes full advantage of. For further reading, see: Oobleck Guenzanagi An extremely heavy, curved blade wielded by Commander Sunray. The obscene weight of the weapon leaves many wondering how Sunray is able to swing it with such ease. Guenzanagi's unique alloy composition allows Sunray to imbue the blade with light energy from his Lightwell, and as he swings it, the blade can shed some of that energy as destructive arcs of superheated plasma. For further reading, see: Guenzanagi Yrewing This one-handed lightweight sword was forged by a long-dead blacksmith with the feathers of a massive steel bird of the same name. It is wielded by the one who slew it, the Lightguard Vylet. The sword is said to imbue the user with enhanced speed and agility, complementing Vylet's combat style. For further reading, see: Yrewing Syphon Chalice A pair of metal armlets which can be transformed into an experimental weapon. The weapons were created as a study in the use of Willpower, and is used by the Magistrate Aureatte. Syphon Chalice functions by expanding the user's Lightwell capacity, allowing for extensive use of Willpower abilities over long periods of time. The rings can be moved around with ease due to their lightweight design, and can be expanded or contracted to serve as catalysts for certain moves. For further reading, see: Syphon Chalice Eclipse Coils A pair of pistols based on a design discovered in an ancient derelict battlecruiser. These pistols feature a short barrel with large drum magazines inserted directly into the reciever. The drum mags, or coils, can be charged while firing, making them an excellent catalyst for weaker Lightwell users. Due to the short nature of the pistols' barrels, their range is quite short, but can be quite effective at mid to close ranges. Very few of these pistols are still in circulation among the Protectorate due to the inherently more efficient Boltcaster. The most notable individual still using Eclipse Coils is the Vigilance member Blink. For further reading, see: Eclipse Coils Cloudpiercer Prior to the Civil War, a project was undertaken to lengthen missions to uncharted worlds. A small group of engineers desired to create non-lethal ordnance in order to maintain the spirit of peace and diplomacy the Stellarborne were known for, however many of their plans fell through then the Ark was plunged into chaos and riots. One of their inventions which saw the light of day, however, was an orbital bomb which featured a chamber of high-pressure, non-reactive gas. The Cloudpiercer would be dropped into the stratosphere and detonated, clearing the skies of clouds and other atmospheric obstacles, and allow sunlight through to the Stellarborne on the surface. Though the Cloudpiercer hasn't seen any significant use since its conception, it is known to have saved lives during some especially bad situations. Telstar Ray Stellarborne have long strived to maintain an ideology of peace and diplomacy. As most citizens would tell you, the present is the worst time for an open confrontation considering the state of their species. However, one thing most citizens are unaware of is the secrets hidden within the walls of the Citadel. The central structure actually houses a massive superweapon called the Telstar Ray. Upon activation, the Citadel will split into three parts and separate slightly. This transforms the Citadel into a giant railgun, which will expell the remainder of the Telstar's energy into a powerful solar burst. Using this weapon is the absolute last resort for any Exodus Engine. Not only will the Telstar crack upon firing, but the Ward becomes deactivated when the Citadel splits, leaving the city wide open for anyone to enter.Category:Stellarborne